


As sweet as you

by Duburi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duburi/pseuds/Duburi
Summary: Chaewon waits patiently for the girl that often visits her bakery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE CHAETOMI/WONTOMI IS THE UWU-EST COUPLE AND THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH FICS ABOUT THEM SO CONSIDER THIS AS MY CONTRIBUTION TO THIS SHIP.

Chaewon arranged the wrapped pastries in the shelf, her dainty fingers easing the crooks and nannies of the red ribbon tied to seal the plastic wrap.

She proceeded behind the counter and dusted her apron and fixed her red locks. Making sure she’ll look pleasant to any customers that will enter the bakery.

The red head closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh bread and pastries filling her olfactory system. She glanced at the window and watched as the sun rise elegantly in the sky, spreading soft yellows and oranges completely devouring the color of darkness. She then turned off the only source of light as the bright rays of sun filled the room.

“Chaewon, I’ll be going now. I need to catch the bus or I’ll be late for my class.” A head popped at the kitchen door just behind her. “Sorry for making you cover my shift for Saturdays.” The older girl said as she took off her apron and removed her ponytail, her black wavy hair cascading gracefully on her shoulders.

“It’s okay. I know university could be hard.” She smiled softly.

“Don’t burn down the bakery while I’m out will you?” the older said with a smirk and her eyes glint mischievously.

“HEY! Remember I’m covering for your shift!” she huffed her cheeks in annoyance as she glared at the girl in front of her.

“I’m just messing with you” the older girl patted her head as she smiled fondly at Chaewon. “Alright then.” She started to walk towards the door and opened it and with one last glance and a smile at the red head, she brought her hand on her forehead and gave her a salute “Kwon Eunbi, signing off.”

She shook her head in disbelief that her cousin could be really childish sometimes.

Chaewon lives together with her cousin, since her and Eunbi’s parents are both abroad managing their joint company there and they gave the both of them a bakery to manage as a source of income for the both of them so they can learn how to be independent and how to manage their own business since they will inherit the company in the future.

Eunbi’s on her second year of college, studying both business management and performing arts. She looked up to her cousin the most and even treats her as her own sibling ever since their parents left. They rely to each other the most they may annoy one another to the point that they want to choke the life out of each other but the both of them sure love each other and have a strong bond.

Sakura, their another staff from Japan and currently studying game development in the same university as Eunbi’s and since she have her weekends off so that means that it’ll be her alone in the shop until lunch until Eunbi comes back.

Sakura started to work at the bakery when Eunbi found out that the younger girl need extra income for her expenses and offered to give her a job as a part timer at the bakery even though they barely know each other, but the close similarity of Eunbi with Sakura’s idol, Irene made her accept the job offer almost immediately.

She’s actually worried how fast the older girl trust people. Like how her mom tricked her, said that Sakura will only have a two week vacation at Korea but after two weeks she received an acceptance letter at one of the local universities, and then further received books and her luggage containing her clothes, other necessities and her whole computer gaming set so that she’ll have no choice but to stay at Korea and study. And at the very same day, she had a call from her mom explaining everything saying that it’s for her own good and to get to experience living abroad.

And how Chaewon was starstrucked when she first met the older girl, she couldn’t believe and still can’t believe how pretty Sakura is.

 

 

She watched as the cars and people pass by the shop but one particular person caught her attention.

A girl riding her bike, speeding like crazy suddenly stopped aggressively in front of the shop. Her hair all over the place, jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed as if contemplating if she’ll come inside or not. With a click of her tongue she looked in front and started to step on the pedals and rode away.

“What was that?” she said out loud to herself.

 

 

___________________

 

 

The second time she saw the girl was again in front of the bakery. It was quarter to seven in a Monday morning; she opens the shop with Eunbi every dawn and she leave every quarter to eight to go to school.

And now that she watches how the girl clad in a school track suit open the door and make the small bell chime.

She was met with soft brown orbs; she mustered a small smile and greeted the girl welcome.

The girl walked directly at the glass counter, eyes busy looking at any potential goods that can satisfy her bread cravings.

Chaewon just stood there, patiently waiting.  

The girl huffed her cheeks, making her already chubby cheeks seem softer and believe Chaewon how hard she fought the urge to pinch those cheeks.

“Soft” she unknowingly mumbled loud enough for the two of them to hear. The girl looked at her with her eyebrow raised and her head tilted to the side making her look cuter on Chaewon’s eyes.

Heat started to travel to her neck towards to her face, covering it completely with red.

She cleared her throat and tried to save herself from embarrassment.

“Soft. I mean these buns are soft, you should try them.” She awkwardly pointed at the cream buns.

“Ah. I see. I’ll take two of these then.” The girl said with a smile, showing her adorable bunny teeth.

Chaewon nodded, not trusting her ability to speak at the moment.

She wrapped the buns on a brown and bag and made sure to sneak a small brownie in. it’s actually not allowed to give free stuff but seeing how this adorably cute human being’s eyes sparkle in excitement at the site of bread and pastries, Chaewon couldn’t help herself.

“That’ll be $3.” She said as she hand the bag to the girl. it's actually $4 dollars but consider this as Chaewon giving cute girls a discount.

“You know, I wanted to try coming here since the weekend but I couldn’t. I’m sure this’ll taste good.” The girl said as she fished for her wallet.

_‘So that’s what was last Saturday was about.’_

Chaewon flinched as their fingers brushed against each other.

Call it cliché but the tips of her ears started to feel warm.

“Hopefully we don’t disappoint you.” Her lips forming a small shy smile.

“I’m sure you won’t.” the girl flashed her a smile before turning on her heels and walked out of the shop.

she caught a whiff of peach perfume and she was left a blushing mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didnt proofread this so if there are any mistakes or anything, just bear with it HAHAHAHA I'll edit it when I have enough time

She ran her fingers to her red locks, it’s past seven yet there’s still no cute girl arriving on her shop. She played unconsciously at the end of her strands, nervousness pooling on the pit of her stomach.

_“What if she got caught on an accident?” “What if she got sick? Would there be someone to take care of her?”_

Call her overreacting but she can’t help the thoughts ran on her mind like stampede. She nibbled on her lower lip.

The girl usually arrives every quarter to seven. Clad with her school track suit or the daily school uniform for seven consecutive days, she arrives without fail.

And yes Chaewon feels pathetic that until now she doesn’t have the courage to ask for the girl’s name and number and she regrets it now.

When the clock ticks quarter to eight, chaewon heaved a disappointed sigh and removed her apron and placed it on the rack. She peaked through the kitchen door and watches her cousin pound the dough, her incredibly fit biceps squeezing through her chef’s whites.

 “Hey, I’ll be going now.” She said, Eunbi glanced at her for a sec and gave her a warm smile.

“Alright, take care on your way.”

“I will.” She then left the bakery with heavy steps.

 

____

 

“What’s with the long face, Wonnie?” Sakura placed the tray full of freshly baked croissants on the countertop.

“Huh?” with her brows furrowed she tried to focus her attention to the older girl.

“You’ve been weirdly quiet for the last week, is there something wrong?” the Japanese girl asked, eyes full of concern and Chaewon feel the guilt eating her insides.

“No. everything’s fine. Just stressed over school and stuff.” Technically she isn’t lying, she’s really stressed over school requirements and her portfolio to appease and appeal good colleges since she’s a graduating student.

“I see. Then try one of these.” Sakura showed her a small tray of sweets shaped as a cherry blossom flower and colored in pink. “Sakura namagashi and sakura higashi they are  great pair with teas. They are traditional Japanese sweets, since my family ran a traditional Japanese sweets business back home, so I figured why not make my specialties and add it on the menu. I talked to Eunbi and she agreed and now all I need is your approval.” She smiled so bright it almost blinded Chaewon.

“Alright.” She picked up the cherry blossom styled sweet and took a bite of the sweet delight, it’s sweet and chewy texture fills up her mouth and with another bite, and the sweet red bean paste filling tickles her taste buds.

It’s more than delicious. She can’t explain how the flavors explode inside her mouth, with wide eyes she looked at Sakura and gave a big thumbs up.

“It’s so good!” she exclaimed, her whole face undeniably brighten up and Sakura’s happy it did helped change Chaewon’s sour mood sweeter.

“I’m glad. Now I’m going to put these goodies on the glass counter.”

“Sure! Put it on the very front!” Chaewon enthusiastically suggested making the Japanese girl giggle.

 

 

__________

 

 

Another week had passed and there’s still no trace of the cute girl’s presence. Chaewon started to give up and convinced herself that she’ll never see her again.

She clutched the brown bag on her hand tightly filled with four mixed berries muffins that she’ll share to Hyewon, knowing her friend’s appetite she’s sure two muffins won’t be enough so she packed another one including her own share.

Just thinking about her friend’s huge smile and bright eyes and how tightly she’ll hug Chaewon whenever she brought her food makes her smile.

With a small content smile she continued her journey towards her school.

That is when she heard a loud screech of tires. She snapped her head to the direction of the sound and saw a black Mercedes-Maybach pulled up at the side of the street just parallel to where she stands.

She watched how the driver’s door opened and a man clad in black suit went out, his hair neatly combed to the side and his eyes hiding behind his black sunglasses.

The passenger’s door opened and another man wearing similar clothes as the driver stepped out but the only difference is his white button up under his coat is four buttons open from the collar, revealing a colorful tattoo of a huge dragon that Chaewon’s sure that goes on until to his lower body.

Another one stepped out but this time it’s a young girl, clad in a peach colored school uniform.

“Eh? Isn’t that from East High?” she watched the girl talk to the men and how they bowed 90 degrees several times to the high school girl. She then turned on her heel and started to walk away from the car.

She watched everything from afar but what took her interest the most is the girl’s cheeks.

 

 _‘That cheeks, I can’t be mistaken.’_   With the adrenaline surging in her veins and the sudden courage that took over her, she quickly crossed the street and ran after the girl.

Her feet pounding against the pavement and sweat starting to form on her forehead, her heart hammers against her chest with every step she took towards the girl.

She grabbed the girl’s wrist rather forcefully than she intended so that the girl completely turned around and crashed against her own body.

The girl shrieked in shock and in pain, her confused eyes met Chaewon’s expectant ones.

“Hey.” Chaewon managed to breathe out despite having a hard time breathing, her lungs are burning that she needed to take a sharp breath after. Her previously well braided hair is in mess, she looks like a mess but she doesn’t care.

Looking the girl she missed for weeks at the eyes is the most important thing right now for her.

Her brown orbs softened when she realized who the crazy girl that grabbed her is, she flashed a small smile that her bunny teeth started to peek out. “Hey to you too.”

Their mini staring contest was cut short when Chaewon was pulled rashly by the collar. A pair of strong arms trapped her in a headlock.

“ _Ojou-sama_ , are you okay? What should we do with her?” she heard the man’s deep voice that sent shivers into her spine. The man tightened her hold on Chaewon and this time the compression to her jugular vein started to block the blood flow to her brain making her feel dizzy and the lack of oxygen will surely make her lungs collapse and eventually die.

_‘Is this how I’m going to die? I don’t even know her name yet, damn it’_

Her hands flails as she tries to remove the man’s arms, her mouth close and opened like a fish desperate for water.

“Stop! You’re killing her, let her go!” An angelic voice said, and slowly the man removed her hold on Chaewon’s throat.

She fell on her knees instantly with both of her hands holding her throat, she took quick deep breaths, filling her lungs once again with oxygen and slowly her condition became better.

The girl crouched beside her and patted her back.

“I’m sorry about that; they are just TOO over protective of me.” She glared at the men behind them “Apologize to her this instant!” she commanded and as if on que the men bowed so deep.

“We apologize for our reckless actions.” They both said in their thick Japanese accent.

“Leave now. I’ll talk to you when I got home.” She dismissed them with a glare but as her eyes landed back to the struggling girl her demeanor softened.

With another bow they left as commanded.

“Here have some water.” The girl handed her a water tumbler.

With her shaky hands Chaewon took the tumbler and hastily removed the cap and chugged the content down, the cold liquid flowed down her throat, soothing her nerves.

After she finished the content she heaved a deep breath and focused her vision to the girl in front of her, her brown orbs reflects hers and it made her feel warn inside.

“Once again I apologize about that.” The girl said with severe guilt dripping on her words.

“It’s fine.” Despite the events that happened she still managed to flash a weak smile.

“Even though you almost died?” the girl asked in amusement.

“Well YOLO.” She dumbly replied and the girl burst into a fit of laughter and how blessed Chaewon’s ears are.

She smiled sheepishly as she stares at her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“After putting you in a deadly situation, of course you have the right to ask me anything you want, I can even do anything you want.”

“Then can I know your name?” she mumbled, her stupid grin still plastered on her face.

“Is that it? It’s Hitomi. Honda Hitomi.” She giggled, with the back of her hand covering her mouth. “Now can you tell me what’s yours?”

_‘Cute’_

_“_ Chaewon. Kim Chaewon. About the ‘You can ask me anything you want’ part, can I also ask for your number and maybe, Will you go grab dinner with me?” and when Eunbi said she’s cheeky maybe this is what she meant.

“Well, if aren’t you a bold one Miss Kim Chaewon.” She smiled and offered her hand to the red head.

Chaewon took her hand and her face heated at the contact of Hitomi’s soft hand in hers, the girl pulled her up and now that they are both standing so close to each other, she noticed that the girl is so much shorter than her but her.

She released her hold on the red head’s hand and pulled a pen and a small note book on her backpack. She can feel Chaewon’s eyes watch her as she scribble on the paper.

Hitomi ripped the page and folded it neatly, she then handed it to Chaewon who’s now working so hard to stop herself from smiling too much.

“I’ll be expecting a text from you.” The shorter girl picked up her bad and shot her a wink that made her knees weak.

She watched Hitomi walk away from her and when her eyes landed on the piece of paper on her hands, she couldn’t stop herself but to jump and pump her hands in the air and scream excitedly.

Her short celebration was interrupted when her wristwatch beeped. The red head peeked a look on her watch only for her eyes to double its size when she read 8:00 AM.

“Shoot, I’m late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas hello hello  
> thank you for reading and mayhaps yall can tell me what you think about the flow and the whole story itself?  
> and a shout out to Bianca lmao HAHAHAHA  
> twt/cc: @WonHaxicated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i didn't have the time to proof read since i'm too busy  
> all errors are mine so please bear with me

Chaewon tossed and turned on her bed as she huff and puffed in annoyance, kicking her poor plush toys out of her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared furiously on her phone that is trapped tightly on her grasp.

She sat up abruptly and tossed her phone somewhere in her bed she then grabbed and pulled her hair as she screamed in frustration and annoyance.

Hurried steps were heard as a panicked Eunbi kicked her door open, both of her hands holding the spatula tightly ready to swing the kitchen utensil any moment.

“WHAT?!? WHERE’S THE BURGLAR!??!” she screamed and started to swing the spatula recklessly with her eyes closed shut “COME OUT NOW YOU RASCAL!! I’M GOING TO SHOW YOU A PIECE OF ME!!”

“UNNIE!! THERE’S NO BURGLAR CALM DOWN!!” Chaewon stood up and held her cousin’s hand.

“Oh..” Eunbi took a deep breath and dusted her shirt, acting as if nothing happened. “So what were you screaming about?”

“I….I don’t know how to start a conversation and how will I ask her on a date…” she looked down and fiddled at the hem of her pajama.

Eunbi wacked the spatula on her head, causing her to shriek in pain.

“You caused me to worry like that for something stupid!” Chaewon rubbed her head in pain as she watches her cousin walk over her bed and pick up her phone.

Eunbi smirked at her before typing quickly on her phone. The red head couldn’t do anything but watch in horror as her cousin probably type something embarrassing and send it to her crush.

Eunbi’s smirk widen before she tossed the phone to Chaewon “You’re welcome.”Chaewon glared at her cousin as her hands had the difficulty to catch the device. Eunbi’s smirk disappeared and the color drained off her face when the fire alarm goes off at the kitchen. “SHOOT! MY BACONS!” as fast as she came to barge into Chaewon’s room, she quickly disappeared into a room of black smoke.

Chaewon sighed and looked at the message her annoying cousin sent.

_Hey. It’s me Chaewon. Are you free to grab some dinner tonight?_

_Read 5:26 am_

_Oh hey. Yeah I’m totally free for the rest of the day._

_Sent 5:26 am_

_Great! Seems like dinner won’t be the only thing I’m grabbing tonight ;)_

_Read 5:27 am_

 

The red head face palmed of course Eunbi will do that. She tossed her phone back on her bed and sighed as she accepted her embarrassing fate.

She plopped herself face first on her bed and sighed. Thank goodness Sakura’s on opening duty or else she’ll scare the customers off the bakery with her grumpy face.

 

 

____________

 

 

Her eyes darts furiously on the clothes scattered on her bed. She’s been trying several outfits for almost an hour but she couldn’t find the perfect one.

She’s not sure if she’ll go to a cute approach, girl, mature or girl crush.

Cheawon picked up a pink frilly lace dress instantly shoved it back into her cabinet, cringing at thought of herself wearing the dress that looks like a curtain.

She decided to go for a comfortable look but not too comfortable that she’ll look like she’s taking this date a joke.

Her eyes darted to a pastel blue and peach striped top that she bought last summer that she never tried wearing and took a pair of black jeans on her drawer, she tried putting it on and was satisfied at how it turned out.

She grabbed a trench coat that she got from Eunbi last Christmas since it’ll be cold later in the evening and she doesn’t have any plans on freezing.

She applied light make up and smiled at her appearance on the mirror, she ran her fingers through her red locks and frowned.

“Hey should I put my hair into pigtails!???” she shouted to the room beside hers.

“Sure! If you want to look like Annabelle and scare your date off!!” she heard Eunbi snicker on the other side of the wall and hurriedly closed her door to make sure that Chaewon won’t murder her.

“YAHH!!” she huffed in annoyance.

“I’m just kidding, you look great whatever you wear.” Her door creaked open and Eunbi’s head poked in with a huge smile on her face.

She opened the door further and stepped inside Chaewon’s room. Eunbi stood behind Chaewon, she pulled her cousin on a back hug, watching their reflection on the mirror.

“My baby’s growing up.  It’s just like yesterday when you were still stuttering to talk to your crush in elementary days and look at you now, all grown up and brave enough to ask your crush out.” their hearts were filled with warmth as Eunbi squeezed her tighter. “By the way, you need to introduce her to me, okay? I need to approve first before you marry her. You know I can’t send you off to a no good of a person.”

“Yah!!” Chaewon slapped her cousin’s hand on her waist but smiled nonetheless as she know that Eunbi just want the best for her.

 

 

__________

 

 

She waited patiently at Hitomi at the entrance of Namsan tower. They agreed to meet at exactly 7pm but Chaewon doesn’t want to make her date wait so she went thirty minutes earlier.

She rubbed her hands on the heat pack, easing the cold feeling that the cold night air brings.  

A black sedan pulled over just in front of her and a blonde woman with her hair tied in a high ponytail and clad in a black suit stepped out of the driver’s seat.

She carefully opened door to the back seat, Hitomi stepped out clad in that beautiful expensive looking peach colored dress.

She stood there, awestruck at the ethereal being in front of her. Hitomi flashed a soft smile that brought warmth through her whole body.

“Hey.” The latter greeted as she approached Chaewon.

“Hey you.” She finally managed to talk, her face painted in red. “You look….-” Chaewon racked her brain for an adjective that can describe Hitomi.

“Thank you. You too.” Hitomi once again smiled so soft that Chaewon’s so sure that her heart melted.

“Thanks.” She scratched her neck sheepishly and cleared her throat “So um, let’s go? We have to ride a cable car first though.”

“We do?” 

“Yup. And there are a lot of people tonight so hold my hand.” She boldly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers “I don’t want to lose you in this sea of people.”

She then pulled Hitomi through the entrance with the back of her hand covering her mouth that can’t stop twitching in happiness.

 

 

“I’m scared.” She heard Hitomi say under her breath as they look down the window, they’re meters high above the ground and seeing Hitomi’s eyebrow furrow in fear made Chaewon’s protective instincts kick in.

She pulled the girl closer and now that they are face to face, she locked her eyes with Hitomi’s “Don’t look down; you can just look in me instead.”

And maybe Hitomi did a good job in staring that it made Chaewon’s face heat up one minute after.

 

 

Instead of going to a fancy dinner they decided to just go on a food trip and try what the food stalls have to offer.

Hitomi’s on her second corn dog when she decided to ask her something “So, I see you have a different bodyguard for tonight.”

“Ahh.” She wiped the ketchup at the corner of her mouth. “She’s new. I fired the two.”

“You fired them?”

“Yes. After what they did to you, I figured that they need to be taught a lesson.” She said nonchalantly.

“Ohh…”

“Enough about that, let’s go and walk around and get to know each other.” She tugged at the red head’s sleeve and pulled her towards the railings that are full of locks.

“Wow.” She watched the younger girl gape at Seoul’s marvelous night view. Her eyes sparkle brightly, illuminating the bright lights.

 “I see it’s your first time here.” She said as she lean on the railings. Eyes completely fixed on the younger girl’s side profile.

“It is. Is it your first time too?” she looked at Chaewon causing the red head to almost have an heart attack at the sudden close proximity.

“Yes.” she confidently said.

“What the!” Hitomi slapped her shoulder playfully as she laughed heartily.

“Do you want to put a lock?” she pulled out a padlock and a sharpie on her pocket.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” the younger girl smiled.

Chaewon shrugged “You can say that.”

They started to write on the lock and smiled at the finished product.

“Hii & Chae”

The red head was about to lock it on the railings when Hitomi’s phone suddenly rang.

“Hello? What!?? Okay, wait for me there. I’m on my way!!” the younger girl took Chaewon’s hand. “I’m so sorry but I really have to go now. There’s some sort of emergency back home. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She then pulled Cheawon and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before storming off leaving her flabbergasted and daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think yea?  
> cc and twt acc: @WonHaxicated


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this might be a bit messy considerining i didn't proofread and wrote this with a pounding headache.  
> enjoy!~

Sakura eyed the slowing black sedan that pulled at the side of the road, few meters away from them. When someone exited the car and took calculated steps towards them, she fastens their pace.

She then wrapped her fingers firmly around Chewon’s wrist, pulling her along, causing her bag of groceries to swing around as they navigated through the busy streets of Seoul.

“Uhm, Sakura? It hurts, can we slow down?” the redhead asked and attempted to free her wrist from Sakura’s grasp only to fail; she struggles to match Sakura’s pace.

“I think we’re being followed, just follow me and DON’T LOOK BACK!” the older girl warned but alas, it’s too late, Chaewon had turned her head. Her gaze fell on a suspicious figure and when their eyes met, she went cold.

Sakura started to pump her legs faster, feet pounding heavily on the pavement as they started to run aimlessly. The redhead almost tripped trying to match the older girl’s pace.

The person chasing them seemed to catch onto their intentions and picked up their pace as well, closing the distance between them. 

When Jurina called her earlier warning her about any possible attacks or movement tonight from the group of criminals they were watching for a while, she didn’t think that they will be making their move this soon.

With a deep breath the Japanese took a sharp left, running down a narrow alley. Honestly, she doesn’t know where this path would lead them but she knows for sure that she needed to lose their pursuer and save the younger girl from any possible danger.

She took another turn; unfortunately, what faced her is a wall. Dead end.

“Shit.” She cursed under her breath, eyes darting around their surroundings to see if there was anything that could aid in their escape. The place, however, was barren, save for a trashcan and some wooden planks.

By the time she looked back, their pursuer had already caught up. It was a female clad in a black suit; with her face hiding in the shadows of her cap.

She watched her take slow strides towards them.

“U-unnie” Chaewon whispers, and Sakura new by this time that Chaewon is scared, mainly because she barely calls Sakura ‘Unnie’. Heck, she doesn’t even call her cousin ‘Unnie’ and at this very moment, Sakura remembers how much younger Chaewon actually is. She might have a strong facade but the reality was that the latter was still a kid.

She hid behind the older girl, fisting the hem of Sakura’s pullover.

“It’s going to be okay.” Sakura flashed a small reassuring smile and gave Chaewon’s hand a squeeze before letting go and stepping forward, facing the girl directly.

She heaved a deep breath “What do you want?” she said, voice and demeanor calm.

“I need Kim Chaewon to come with me. Hand her over.”

“And if I don’t?” she arched her brow and balled her fists. Chaewon’s not so sure if Sakura should be giving that sass at the moment.

She heard the girl sigh and scratch her cheek “I have no choice but to use force.” She snarled as she pulled out a switchblade from her pocket.

“Unnie…” Chaewon’s voice cracked at the sight of a knife. The blade glinted under the dim, flickering street lamp.

Sakura hummed and walked towards the wooden planks, bending down to pick one up “Alright then.”

_Shit._ Sakura cursed under her breath.

She might win a couple rounds in fortnite and counter strike and received proper combat training but hell, her heart might explode at the nervousness.

She advanced towards her opponent, wooden plank on hand ready to swing anytime.

The girl slashed, aiming for Sakura’s face. She ducks and the girl goes for another slash to her thigh but Sakura was faster, stepping back to put distance between them but also ensuring that Chaewon was behind her.

She observed her opponent with narrowed eyes, waiting for the perfect time to strike. In one fluid motion, Sakura swung the plank at their assailant’s head in hopes of knocking her out but was blocked with a jab that snapped her plank in half, leaving Sakura with two scraps of wood instead.

“Talk about unfairness.” She sighed.

The girl steps up and makes a jab but the Japanese girl blocks it with her arm. This time, she lands a successful hit on her attacker’s wrist, causing the knife to clatter to the floor. Before her attacker could get the blade, Sakura kicked it away and out of reach. Seeing how they were both unarmed, they cautiously eyed each other with fists raised, ready to strike at any sudden movement.

Sakura sidestepped and used her left leg as a pivot as she brought her other leg up to deliver a perfect roundhouse kick that caught her attacker in the cheek. Their assailant was clearly disoriented from the force of the kick as she stumbled slightly, trying to regain her senses.

The kick caused her cap to fall back, revealing a head of long blonde hair that illuminated in the dim light. Without the cap obstructing her face, Chaewon’s eyes narrowed at attacker’s familiar features. As she racked her head for memories of where she might have seen this person, the other two were still engaged in a fistfight.

Eventually, the Japanese woman managed to catch her in a chokehold but it didn’t last long as the blonde flipped their positions, causing Sakura to crash to the ground. Intense pain immediately shot through Sakura’s back.

Before the blonde could land another punch, Sakura shot her leg up, kicking the blonde in the stomach and away from her.

“STOP!” the two snapped their heads towards the booming voice, hands still all over each other.

Chaeweon hastily pulled her friend up and faced her “Stop.” She then looked back to the blonde “I’ll come with you.”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?” Sakura grabbed the younger girl’s shoulders and scowled in disbelief “She tried to hurt us!!”

The blonde then finally stood up and dusted her pants “Very well then, follow me.”

Sakura pointed an accusing finger towards her. “Don’t you dare take another step forward. I’m warning you.” She sighed and gathered her attention back to her friend “You can’t be serious, right? Why are you going with that freak?!?”

She noticed the aforementioned girl frowned at the name at the corner of her eye but she chose to ignore her.

“It’s okay. I know her.” Chaewon reassured her, and with the look in the younger girl’s eyes, Sakura knows she can’t convince her in any way.

She sighed in disbelief “Fine. But in one condition. I’m coming with you.”

 

 

They walked towards the black sedan and Chaeyeon, which is the blonde girl’s name is as she introduced herself on their way to the car, grimaced when Sakura pulled the door open to the passenger’s seat and slipped in.

“What?” the older girl asked which Chaeyeon just ignored as she turned on the engine and pulled out of the alley.

 

“Wait before we go to wherever you’re supposed to bring us, can we pick Eunbi-unnie up?” Sakura looked intently at the driving blonde.

 “Please.” She finally pleaded. “I just don’t want to leave her alone.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes landed on her hands that tremble ever so slightly on her lap.

“What do you mean?” the blonde finally spoke.

“You work for Honda Hitomi right?” Chaeyeon nodded, attention still focused on the road. “Just- trust me. I got a call earlier saying that _they_ might pull something tonight. We need to get Eunbi now before it’s too late.”

“Wait, wait, wait. What are you guys talking about?” Chaewon piqued in from the back sit which Sakura ignored.

 

They pulled out a block away from the cousins’ shared place and in that exact same moment a black van stopped in front of the house and seven men clad in black suits stepped out, one even threw his cigarette at the bakery sign.

_The disrespect. No one disrespects bread in this house._

“I’m going inside. If I don’t come back in 15 minutes, leave.” Sakura started to unbuckle her seatbelt.

“What? Just please tell me what’s happening?!?” Chaewon begged, her face contorted in distress.

“We’ll explain later, for now, just stay here with Chaeyeon. She’ll keep you safe.”

“SAFE FROM WHAT!!!??” the younger girl finally snapped but the Japanese woman didn’t even spare her a glance.

“Shush. I’m gonna borrow this.” Sakura opened the compartment and took out a 9mm hand gun.

Chaewon’s eyes doubled its size at the sight, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

“Do you even know how to use that?” Chaeyeon asked in pure amusement with a teasing smile playing at her lips.

“Oh, trust me I know, I won first at fortnite couple of times.” And with that she opened the door and stepped out.

She looked around for any onlookers before she hid the hand gun at the waistband of her jeans and jog her way to Chaewon and Eunbi’s place.

Sakura went straight towards the back door, knowing that with the black van blocking the main entrance of the place, there’ll be more chances of the intruders guarding the door.

As expected, the back door is unlocked, she remembers to scold Eunbi about leaving the back door open later. She gripped the handle of her gun tightly as she peaked at the crack of the door.

15 rounds. Her gun has about 15 rounds so she needs to use it wisely.

The Japanese girl pushed the door open quietly before hiding at the shadows, she scanned her surroundings. Thinking of different scenarios that won’t result to anything near ‘game over’.

Distinct voices were nearing her place, she pushed herself further in the shadows, body leaning completely in the wall.

She couldn’t hear what they’re talking about, she though caught words including ‘other’ ‘missing’ ‘not here’ ‘find’ and she’s sure they’re talking about Chaewon which is bad news.

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance before she shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

She encountered scenarios like this in CS:GO where in the counter terrorists rescues the hostages and damn how many times her team always succeeds rescuing the hostages, so this will be easy right?

All she had to do is find and rescue the older girl with lesser casualties as possible.

She thought about this carefully. Maybe regretting her decisions but if she let Chaeyeon do the rescuing then it means she and Chaewon will be left in the car defenseless with the more chance of being found out by these jerks.

She cursed under her breath for the umpteenth time, her years of training flashing in her mind like a flash flood.

That’s right. She’s a trained agent. An agent. Though she’s always behind the desk, the mind behind all plans and it’s her first time out in the field it doesn’t changed the fact that she was trained for this kind of scenario.

But knowing that she might be against one of the biggest criminal group in the world, doesn’t make it any better.

Though just like what happened earlier with Chaeyeon, she even did a good job with fighting against her, she just needs to collect her bearings, force her big brain to function and follow her instincts.

There are at least seven of those guys. The two buff men guarding the main entrance, the two men who passed by her earlier which means the other three should be somewhere around the house or worse they are with Eunbi, God knows what they are doing.

Sakura beelined her way towards the stairs with careful and quite steps.

She finally reached the second floor and loud voices were coming from the direction of Eunbi’s room. She made the way towards the room with her body close to the wall.

“I’ll go look for the other brat. You guys take care of that bitch, boss won’t be happy to hear that we managed to miss one.” The guy from earlier who threw the cigarette stepped out of the room.

She ducked behind a small cabinet in mild panic and removed her belt, wrapping it in her hand as she waited for the asshat to pass by her.

She sneaked on the guy’s back she then hastily wrapped the belt around his neck, restricting the air from traveling his system.

The man struggled and tried to wiggle his way out but Sakura only gripped tightly her hold on the belt and pulled harder, successfully crushing his windpipe.

After few painful whimpers and squirms the man finally stopped moving but Sakura didn’t release her hold just yet, after making sure that he’s not moving and breathing anymore, Sakura pulled his body in the nearest room.

One down, six more to go.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to Eunbi’s room.

By now she’s sure she has at least less than 10 minutes left.

She needs to hurry.

“An intruder eh?” Sakura felt a gun against the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be back again next week and try to enlighten yall.  
> please make sure to tell me what you think and thank you for reading.  
> twt and cc acc: @WonHaxicated

**Author's Note:**

> please do comment and tell me what you think. i really need you opinion.
> 
> twt/cc acc: @WonHaxicated


End file.
